


Photographic Proof That You're the Best Thing to Ever Happen to Me

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, tumblr inspired mini-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Inspired by this headcannon on tumblr - http://cyaoxo.tumblr.com/post/154644339179/cant-wait-to-see-a-picture-of-maggie-and-alex-at





	

“Alright, you two, look over here."

Kara’s voice startled Alex out of her game of pool and she glanced over to see her sister waving her phone.

“Kara, what are you doing?"

“I’m gonna take a picture of you two, so shut and up and go hug your girlfriend."

“Damn, tipsy Baby Danvers is sassy!” She felt Maggie’s arm drape across her shoulders, and she couldn’t help but relax a tiny bit.

“Kara, I’m not posing for a picture, I look horrible."

“I think you look cute!” Maggie volunteered.

“You always think I look cute.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing!"

Maggie’s other hand snaked around her waist and she found herself locked in a backwards embrace. Maggie tugged her gently and she lost her balance - her hand with the pool cue in it shot out to brace it like a walking stick against the floor. Her other hand came up to grip Maggie’s arm where it was draped around her chest to clasp her shoulder.

“Watch it, Sawyer.” She threatened but it didn't really hold any bite since it was followed with a giggle and she could see Maggie’s grin out of the corner of her eye.

“Aww! That’s adorable!” Winn exclaimed, leaning over Kara’s to look at her phone.

“I know, right! they’re so cute!"

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!"

“Come on, Danvers.” Maggie pulled away, smacking Alex’s ass as she made her way to the pool table. “I still have a chance to win my money back."

“Lose more money, you mean."

“Yeah, yeah."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And she doesn’t think anything else about it, not until she was sitting on the couch later that night. Maggie’s head was tilted against her shoulder, mouth open in a quiet snore. Criminal minds was on the television, some re-run that she had turned on as an excuse to make out with Maggie. Her phone buzzed on the coffee table and she carefully squirmed her way down until she could pick the phone up with her fingertips without disturbing her girlfriend.

_Kara: Thought you might want a copy of this!_

Attached was the picture Kare had taken of them earlier that night.

Maggie's dimples were barely showing over her shoulder, and even though Alex was in profile, she looked. . . happy. Happier than she had felt in a long time.

She made a mental note to get the picture developed tomorrow, she knew just the spot to hang it.


End file.
